The Power Of Love (A WOWP Fanfiction)
by Grace Angeljade
Summary: Mason meets his childhood friend Cassidy who's now a reporter. She is crushed to find out he has a girlfriend. Overwhelmed with jealousy, she will stop at nothing to get what she wants, breaking the hearts of many. Meanwhile, Max is behaving weirdly lately, often trying to cast spells, then realizing he isn't a wizard anymore and laughing it off. Are things going to work out right?
1. Prologue: A Strange Encounter

Mason fingered the bracelet clutched in his hand tenderly as he walked toward his girlfriend's house. His heart was hammering with excitement and anticipation. Today was his 1st year anniversary of dating Alex. He smiled as he remembered the day he met Alex in an art class, and how beautiful and captivating her smile was. Carefully, he slipped the bracelet into the back pocket of his pants and turned into a corner, nearing Alex's house.

"Bamm!"

He slammed head-on into a girl who was also turning into that corner from the opposite way.

"Ouch!" Mason winced, backing a few steps away from the girl, his hand on his forehead.

"Oww!" the girl moaned, also putting her hand to her forehead.

"Are you alright, Cassidy?" a concerned voice rang out, and Mason could tell that it was a male's.

Mason looked up to see a pretty girl with red hair that fell over her shoulders in flowing waves. She was dressed in a plain T-shirt underneath a black jacket, blue jeans and high black boots. Trendy and fashionable. But weird.

_Why would anyone wear a thick black jacket out in the hot sun? _Mason wondered.

She was around Mason's age, well, his so-called age, since he was actually more than a hundred years old. She was holding onto a microphone in the hand that was not pressing onto her forehead. Her eyes were still shut.

Something about her seemed very familiar, but Mason just could not point it out. It was like that piece of memory was buried under a pile of others, and it could not get out no matter how hard he tugged at it as it was a small piece and was buried in too deep.

Beside her was a guy looking very worried, his forehead creased with lines of concern, his hand on the girl- Cassidy's shoulder. He was wearing black trousers and a white shirt underneath an unzipped black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his arm muscles.

_Since when did it become a trend to wear black jackets? _He wondered again, thinking how ridiculous it was despite it's coolness.

He was about the same height as Mason, and quite handsome, with his good looks and muscular features. On his right arm was a huge camera, the kind used for reporting news. He was supporting it using his right hand.

_His muscles and strength sure are useful!_ Mason thought, chuckling in his mind at what Alex would say. But _why is he wasting_ _them on a_ machine_?_

"Hey!" The guy turned to Mason, anger rising in his tone. "Watch where you're going!"

As Mason stuttered an apology, the girl's eyes fluttered open. She glanced at him, then to the camera-man, then her eyes flew back to Mason again. She stared, her green eyes wide. Mason fidgeted under her intense gaze, feeling uncomfortable.

"You..." she stammered, pointing a finger at him. "You..."

Mason braced himself for an eruption of rage, for her to shoot out words of criticism and anger, but nothing prepared him for what she did next...

"...You're Mason!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling brightly. She lunged at him, flinging her arms around him and embracing him.

"Wha-" Mason yelled in astonishment as she leaned her face on his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

The camera-man looked as shocked as he was. His mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were huge and round. His hand loosen on his camera, and the camera moved just a bit before the guy tightened his grip on it again. Then his face shifted. Mason could practically see steam blowing out from his nostrils, and his eyes narrowed at Mason, confirming him as his arch-nemisis. Mason gulped and quickly glanced away from him.

_ What is going on? _Mason thought incredulously.

Here he was, on his way to his girlfriend's house to celebrate their anniversary, and suddenly this weird red-head was hugging him tightly like she just found her long-lost relative.

**Hey guys! Thanks for taking your time to read this. I really appreciate it. I am a huge of fan of WOWP, and after watching all 4 series, I had this strong feeling of wanting-wanting the show to be continued. So I thought, why not continue it myself? And this is what I came up with. Hope you like it! :-)**

**Thanks, Mandy, Darius, Min Jing and Erica for giving me the inspiration and courage to post this story online. I owe it to you guys! ;-P**

**Stay tuned for my 1st chapter where a glimpse of Cassidy's past will be revealed!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Day At The Airport

Cassidy could not believe it.

When she last bid Mason farewell at the airport in tears thirty years ago, she would never have imagined that she would have another chance to see him again. It was a dream come true, for her to finally meet her Prince Charming again, and it was a golden opportunity for her to at last be his 'princess'.

_We didn't get together the last time, so God gave us another opportunity!_ She thought happily._ This proves that us being together is fate. _She declared proudly in her mind.

Remembering old times, she thought back to the day at the airport. She could still remember every single detail of what happened that day vividly...

She was walking amongst the crowd of schoolmates, all present to send their beloved schoolmate off. She had wanted to walk side by side with Mason, but he was completely surrounded by his group of guy friends. Fingering the cloth of her dress nervously, she pushed her way through the crowd. This was her last and only chance to say it, and she was going to take that chance. She had specially chosen her favourite pink dress to wear on that day, hoping to impress Mason and to leave a good last impression of her on him.

She finally manage to get a bit closer to Mason; there was only that group of boys surrounding him that she would have to get through now. She took a deep breath and tapped the shoulder of the guy in front of her. He turned and his happy expression changed when he saw her.

Smirking, he turned back to Mason and his friends and announced, "Hey guys, the nerd wants to say a goodbye speech to her one true love" -he made a gesture with his two clenched hands, raising and bending his index and middle fingers of each hand twice- "before he leaves her. Let's give her some space!"

Blushing furiously, Cassidy watched the group move away laughing. Mocking her. Cassidy felt her fists clench tightly and dropped her gaze down to the floor.

After all the guys had gone away, she heard a soft voice call out to her. "Case?" She looked up and saw the dashing face of Mason looking at her, on it a gentle expression. He was standing a few feet away from her. With nobody around them, Cassidy suddenly felt self-conscious. She blushed, pushed up her glasses, and asked, "Yes?"

Smiling gently, Mason gestured for her to come closer. "Walk with me."

She immediately rushed to his side, her cheeks still hot. They walked slowly towards the departure hall, which was nearing them fast as they moved closer to it. Which means she had less and less time to confess to him. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Mason began speaking.

"Case, don't feel sad about what those hooligans were saying about you, okay? Just ignore whatever rubbish they said. They aren't true, and that's all you need to know."

Cassidy froze. _They aren't true?_ Was he refering to just the 'nerd' part, or did it include her being in love with him? Did he not feel her love for him? Was he completely unaware of her intense crush on him?

Before she could think any further, Mason continued with his speech. "You are a kind and fun-loving _werewolf_" -he lowered his voice at the word 'werewolf'- " and I'm really glad to have known you. You are _special_, Case. Remember that. Don't let others interfere with what you think of yourself. As long as you know you're you, nothing else that others say or think of you matters."

Cassidy glowed at his words. There was a fuzzy warm feeling in her heart, and she liked it. _Special... _Surely she must hold an important place in his heart, for him to say that. She smiled gratefully at him and tucked a loose strand of her red hair behind her ear. Her hair had always stood out from the others, as she was the only one in school to have this rare hair colour, and it was one of the things she was often teased about. But when Mason had first met her, he had exclaimed, "Wow, you have red hair? Cool!" That was when her crush had started. Shyly, she said, "Thank you, Mason. That means a lot to me."

He grinned, flashing his beautifully straight and white teeth at her. Captivated by his mesmerizing smile, Cassidy stared at his perfect face wordlessly.

Suddenly, he stopped and faced his front. Cassidy, who wasn't paying any attention to what was in front of her, slammed onto the doors of the departure hall with a loud 'bang'. She groaned and rubbed her sore head. Worried, Mason asked if she was alright. She nodded, forcing a smile at him. A close distance behind, she could hear her schoolmates all whispering some bad remarks about her. Some didn't even bother to whisper, and spoke it out loud. She managed to catch a few words of what they were saying.

"Nerd." "Idiot." "Clumsy-head." The words pierced straight into her heart like knives. She could imagine them rolling their eyes at her stupidity and clumsiness. She heard nasty remarks about herself pretty often in school (and by 'pretty often' she means every time she passes by someone), but it still hurt all the same. As tears pricked the edges of her eyes, everyone advanced upon Mason, all wanting to bid him farewell.

As she was pushed further and further away from him, she cried out, "Goodbye, Mason! I love you!" but her words were drowned by the voices of everyone speaking at the same time. She saw Mason giving her a worried glance as she was tossed to the back by the flow of the crowd before he turned his attention to the people around him, flashing brilliant smiles to them and saying some farewell speech. He looked like a celebrity smiling for photos taken by the paparazzi.

Cassidy, being blocked by everyone, and not to mention short, could not see Mason at all from the very back. It felt like a celebrity had just appeared in a shopping mall and everyone was crowding around him or her, wanting to get his or her autograph, and Cassidy was the slowest to reach the crowd and had to stand at the very back where she could only see the backs of those in front of her.

It was only until everyone slowly walked away in the opposite direction sadly, some in tears, did she realize he had left. She stared sadly at the doors of the departure hall as everyone walked away. Her heart ached, and she realized that she was missing Mason already. She felt something drip onto the sleeves of her dress, and slowly touched her cheeks. They were wet and sticky.

**Hi! So, yeah, this is my 1st chapter. I hope you guys like it. I know WOWP supposed to be humorous, but I just couldn't help ending this sadly. Hehe. I'll try adding some humorous parts into my following chapters though! :-)**


	3. Chapter 2: Truth Hurts

Cassidy finally let go of Mason and stepped back a little. She looked at him with intensely sad watery puppy eyes. "Don't you remember me?" she asked, voice cracking, face as pale as a sheet.

It was as if with a final tug at that small piece of memory, it came loose, and suddenly, Mason remembered. Flaming red hair, sparkling green eyes...

"Cassidy? As in, Cassidy Cloudstone? Is that really you, Case?" Mason asked, bewildered by this huge coincidence.

Cassidy expression changed all of a sudden, like the sun reappearing in the sky after a huge storm. Her puppy eyes morphed into crescent-shaped eyes filled with elation. Color flooded back into her skin again, and she was grinning widely, showing her neatly-arranged white teeth. "You remember me!" she exclaimed, stating an obvious fact dumbly.

Mason was amused by her show of elation. He smiled at his childhood friend, and replied matter-of-factly,"I see you've had braces."

Cassidy blushed, her cheeks turning crimson. She used to have crooked teeth, and afraid of being teased, she rarely showed her teeth in school. She rarely needed to, anyways. No one talked to her, except for a few other geeky or nerdy students who just wanted to chat with her about some complicated concepts which even she herself wasn't nerdy enough to understand.

Mason talked to her as well, of course. He never minded her crooked teeth, and liked talking to her. She was one of the few girls who didn't try to flirt with him every time she met him.

With others, their conversation would be like this: "Hi Mason!" "Hey, Lily." "You look _so_ handsome today..." "Umm, thanks." "Oh no, are you offended? I didn't mean it that way! I meant that you look handsome everyday! I am so sorry, please forgive me-" "Lily-" "-Is there anyway I can make it up to you? Like, um-" "Lily..." "-How about I carry your schoolbag for you everyday? For about, erm-" "LILY!" "-Yes?" "Sorry, I gotta go, gonna be late for class, bye!" "Wait-!"

Mason sighed, thinking how stressful his conversations usually were. With Cassidy, chatting was much easier. They would chat about what they brought for lunch that day, how class was that day, and other general topics. He never had to fake being late for class to escape half-way from their conversation.

"What a coincidence to meet you here on the streets, after thirty-" Mason suddenly remembered that that camera-man guy was standing right beside Case. "-I mean, so many years!"

"Yeah! So, how have you been?" Cassidy asked, still barely able to contain her excitement of meeting Mason again.

"Great! I'm living pretty happily here." Mason thought about Alex, and smiled. "How about you? When did you move here?"

"Well, a few years after you left, I left too, in search of a job. Now, I'm a reporter, as you can plainly see." She gestured to her outfit and her microphone.

"Err.. yeah!" Mason exclaimed, though lacking real enthusiasm. He _could_ see, about the microphone, but the outfit...? "Erm, so," he asked quickly in an attempt to raise the question casually, "do all reporters wear black jackets?"_ Thick, leather ones, and especially out in the hot sun?_

"Oh, that? Nah," she said, swiping her hand in the air. "Andrew helped me out in my fashion sense. He taught me that reporters needed to dress cool. And it does looks pretty cool, don't you think?"

"Err... yeah!" Mason repeated again and nodded, straining to stretch his stiff mouth in an attempt to smile. It didn't quite reach his eyes. He saw Cassidy raise an eyebrow. Frantically, he asked, "Who's Andrew again?"

"Oh, right!" she said, her eyes wide for a moment. "I almost forgot to introduce him to you! This is Andrew Silverlake, my camera-man. He's a cool guy."

She turned to the stiff camera-man beside him, whose face looked as dark as a thunderstorm. He clearly didn't like being forgotten, especially by her. His expression however, changed immediately when Cassidy turned to him. He put on a big, fake smile and stepped up to Mason to shake his hand.

"Hey, _buddy_! How are you doing?" he said through stiff lips. He had said 'buddy' in a very strong and forced tone, which was clear enough to Mason that he did not think of him as his buddy one bit. Mason took his hand and was returned with a strong handshake. And by 'strong', it means gripping onto Mason's hand so tightly his knuckles turned white and his eyes almost bulged out.

"Mrffmm!" Mason tried as hard as he could to stifle his exclamation of pain. Cassidy gave him a weird look, and Mason put on his brightest smile to cover it up. After three long, hard and painful handshakes, Mason was finally released from the bone-breaking torture. He gave a sigh of relief and tried not to look conspicuous as he massaged his swollen hand behind his back. Andrew smirked at his sorry state as he stepped back into place beside Case again.

"So," Cassidy started, smiling. "Shall we go someplace to chat? Maybe a nearby café? I think there's one-"

"I'm so sorry, Case, but I'm not free today," Mason interrupted. "You see, today's my girlfriend's and my 1 year dating anniversary. I know it sounds cheesy and stupid, but to..." He trailed off as Cassidy's smile was wiped off her face completely, and her face turned turned terribly pale, even paler than when she had asked if he remembered her. She was trembling uncontrollably, her mouth stuttering soundlessly.

"Case?" Mason asked, a note of concern in his voice.

But Mason's words were unheard to Cassidy. The only words she could hear right then were "my girlfriend, my girlfriend, my girlfriend..." circulating around painfully in her mind. Unknown to him, when he had mentioned that two-word phrase containing twelve letters, fingers of ice had closed around her heart. She was shocked, heartbroken, and hugely jealous.

But of course, it was had known it from a long time ago, given that the girls in her old school had even started a fan club for Mason (all they did were to moon over Mason all the time and quarrel about which of them he liked the most), but she had chosen not to believe it. She had thought that he would not find someone he really liked so soon. But apparently, she was wrong. Her heart felt like it was shattered into infinite pieces. It hurt.

**Hi, sorry for the late update! I was busy these few days, but now I am finally finished with this 2nd chapter! Hope you like it! Please review, follow or share if you do! Thank you! :-)**


	4. Chapter 3: Mason's Departure

Cassidy opened her mouth to speak, to pretend that nothing was wrong, to put on a fake smile, but was interrupted by Andrew.

"She is not feeling well, apparently. Please excuse us and hurry to your girlfriend's house. You don't want her to be waiting." Andrew said politely, yet coldly. He hated Mason's guts for breaking Casey's heart. And how dare he give Casey a nickname? _He_ was the only one who called Cassidy by a nickname. And a good one. _Case_? It sounded like he was calling Casey a situation or a circumstance or something. Anyways, right now, he just wanted him to get out of Casey's and his sight.

Cassidy didn't know what to say to that, so she just kept silent.

"You're unwell, Case? Are you alright?" Mason asked, his eyebrows creased with worry.

"Obviously not," Andrew answered for her, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He couldn't help it. Looking at Mason's worried face just made him want to puke, especially since he was the exact reason why Case was feeling so sick.

Cassidy gave him a stern look. She had no idea why Andrew was being so rude to Mason when just a minute ago, he was so friendly and polite to him. Andrew glanced away from her, which made her even more puzzled.

"I'm fine, Mason," she said, turning back to Mason, and tried to give him a reassuring smile. "You're in a hurry, right? You should go on ahead."

Mason frowned. "You don't look okay. Your face is so pale. Do you need some water?"

"_I _have water for her," Andrew grunted, frustrated. Why couldn't he just leave already?

"Okay," Mason replied, undaunted by his rudeness. "Can you help send her home then? She looks like she needs to rest."

"I'll do just that shortly after you _leave_," Andrew answered, emphasizing his last word.

"Okay, I'll leave her in your good hands then-" Mason started to say, but was cut off by Cassidy.

"Wait!" she exclaimed in a hurry. "Before you leave, can you give me your number? It won't take too long."

Mason agreed, and they exchanged numbers. Andrew watched them silently, anger and jealousy growing by the minute. Was this guy Casey's mother? If not, then why act so concerned about her, even saying that he'll leave her in his good hands, like she belonged to him. _She doesn't belong to you, _Andrew thought, _and she never will!_

Just then, a female teenager around his age appeared from behind them. "Excuse me, but could you guys not block the way? People need to walk," she said haughtily.

"Excuse _us_, but we are in the middle of something here, so unless you want me to snap at you, you better go away quietly," Andrew snapped at the girl, then realized what he had just said and regretted his words. "I- I mean-" he stuttered apologetically as she glared at him.

"We're very sorry for the inconvenience, miss," Mason interrupted, shooting daggers at Andrew. He gave the girl an apologetic smile. "We will move aside immediately."

The girl turned her attention to Mason when he spoke, and her face softened immediately. She looked like her heart just melted. Then again, it probably had. Andrew, once again felt like he wanted to puke, and he hated Mason for charming girls so easily just by his looks.

Her voice turned as sweet as honey. "Oh, no, it's alright." She flashed a flirty smile at Mason. "I can pass through like this." She squeezed through Cassidy and Andrew, giving him a piercing glare as she passed by him. She nodded to Mason shyly and walked away quickly, her high heels clicking with each step.

Andrew's jealousy, if possible at all, increased by a load. How could that guy be so damn perfect and charming all the time?

"I'll be going then," Mason said, giving them a nod. Cassidy smiled politely while Andrew fixed a heavy glare upon him as they stepped aside for him to pass through. Mason turned to Cassidy and put his hand on hers. Her cheeks turned light pink uncontrollably. Andrew clenched his fists. Mason then said kindly, "Go home and have a good rest, okay? Call me up when you're feeling better."

Cassidy nodded, unable to say anything because of their sudden skin contact, and a curl of red hair fell in her eyes. Mason reached out to tuck it back in her hair gently while she blushed even harder, her cheeks turning crimson. Andrew gritted his teeth and looked away from them. Mason nodded one last time at them and walked away, his hands shoved into his pockets.

As Cassidy watched him walk away, she thought, _only lovers or couples would do that, right? Does that mean that Mason really does like me after all? Maybe he just got a girlfriend because he felt lonely without a partner. Yes, that must be it! _she convinced herself.

Andrew watched Cassidy's face closely as Mason walked further and further away, becoming a tiny dot in the distance and finally disappearing from view. She looked deep in thought, her head slightly lowered like she did whenever she was reading a book. The sun hanging high above in the sky cast dark shadows across her face. _She must be feeling so heartbroken,_ he thought pitifully. _Poor thing. _Just then, Cassidy slipped her hand into his. Surprised by her gesture, he blushed beet red. Then, all of a sudden, she was running in the direction which had Mason headed, pulling him along. Shocked, he almost dropped his camera while stumbling clumsily and trying to match her pace.

_What the heck is she trying to do? _Andrew screamed silently while the wind breezed through his golden locks of hair, jumbling them in a mess._ And I had spent so much time perfecting my hairstyle for Casey this early morning. _He sighed heavily as they continued running through the streets, him still struggling hard to match her surprisingly fast pace and to get a good grip on his camera so it doesn't fall off his shoulder, dodging annoyed adults along the way.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like my story so far! I update slowly, so I hope you don't mind waiting. Please review, follow or share! :-)**


	5. Chapter 4: Sneaky Spying

Finally, and suddenly, Cassidy skidded to a stop. Andrew collapsed into a heap on the pavement immediately, panting heavily, droplets of sweat dripping from his forehead. Cassidy's hand slipped out of Andrew's, and Andrew felt the warmth of her hand disappear. He frowned slightly, then looked around his surroundings. Immediately, he caught sight of a guy with familiar brownish hair and hands shoved in his pockets. Mason. He was a distance away from them, still walking. Andrew narrowed his eyes at him as he stood up, still panting, and turned to Cassidy, who, to his amazement, was neither sweating nor panting. Not a single strand of her hair was out of place. She was looking at Mason silently, completely focused on him.

"What the hell? You're not tired at all?" Andrew exclaimed, and it was only then did Cassidy tear her eyes away from Mason.

"Why would I be?" she replied casually, as if it was perfectly normal to run at forty kilometers per hour without breaking a sweat. She could be the next Usain Bolt!

Before Andrew had the chance to reply, she said, "Come on," and pulled Andrew's arm along as she trailed Mason, being careful as to keep a short distance away from him lest he turns around suddenly and spots them.

"You're trailing Mason?" Andrew asked her, brushing her arm away (as much as he hated to) and stopping in his tracks. "Why?"

Cassidy gave a frustrated sigh as she stopped and turned around, her hair swishing gracefully in the air. "Andrew," she said in a pleading tone. "As my best friend, can you please do me a favor, just this once, by following me but not asking any questions? Please?" she added again. Her hands cupped together like she was praying.

_Best friend._ Andrew flinched at that. He had been okay with that at first; in fact, they had agreed on being best friends together. But slowly, over the years, he had grown to loving her, not as a best friend, but as a girlfriend. He yearned to ask her to be his girlfriend, but was afraid of rejection and the ruin of their current friendship. So he kept quiet.

Andrew turned away from her with a frown, just for a moment, before looking at her once again. Slowly, he nodded and said, "Fine." He would stay, but only to protect her if anything happens.

Cassidy smiled, and he caught his breath. It was the first smile she had given to him that day. She looked as gorgeous as ever whenever she smiled._ She looked, _Andrew thought,_ like an angel._ "Thank you," she said sincerely. She took his hand and pulled him forward. "Let's go, then!"

So they trailed Mason all the way, hand in hand. Andrew had to admit, he liked the feeling of her hand in his. A warm feeling spread from his fingertips all the way to his toes. Mason finally stopped in front of a shop that said: Waverly Place Substation.

Andrew and Cassidy stopped and looked at each other in confusion. They had gone into that shop a few times for sandwiches to eat for dessert before, but why was Mason there? Wasn't he going to his girlfriend's house? They watched as Mason stepped into the shop with a huge smile on his face, and as soon as the doors swung close behind him, they hurried to the shop and peeked in through the windows.

Inside, they saw Mason walking towards a brunette with brown eyes like Mason's sitting at a table with another girl with light brown hair. She had a frustrated expression on her face, and was propping her face up with her elbow. The other girl's face was stitched with worry, probably for the brunette. The brunette's face lit up like fireworks when she caught sight of Mason, and she stood up so quickly her chair almost flipped over. The other girl's face relaxed with relief at the same time, and she smiled as the brunette ran towards Mason and hugged him, ignoring the stares of other customers in the shop.

Cassidy felt a sharp stab of jealousy, and swallowed as if to make it disappear down her throat. The brunette then let go a second later and, with an upset expression, asked Mason something. Luckily, as a werewolf, Cassidy had a sharp sense of hearing, and was able to hear her through the thin layer of the glass window. And, fortunately for Andrew, he had been a natural lip-reader since young, and managed to make out her words.

"Where _were_ you?" she demanded. "I waited for like, fifteen minutes longer than supposed to!"

_ What a snob, _Cassidy thought. _How could Mason actually like this girl?_

Mason did not seem angry or offended at her words though, unlike her. Instead, he said apologetically, "I'm sorry, Alex, but I had to get ready for this big day, so I took a longer time to get out. Then, on the way, I met a childhood friend of mine, and so we chatted for a while before she turned pale, unexpectedly, so her friend sent her home. I hope she's alright." he added in a concerned tone.

Cassidy, at his words, felt a stab of pain, and then a feeling of warmth a second later. She was hurt when he had called her a "friend", but felt happy that he was concerned about her when he had said the following words.

For Andrew, he also felt a stab of pain, but no warm feeling. This was the second time he had heard someone call him Cassidy's "friend" this day, and again, he flinched at it. Was he cursed to remain forever just a "friend" to Cassidy? Was that why he kept hearing that frustrating word? he wondered sadly.

Strange how just an innocent string of words by someone could cause so much hurt without meaning to.

"Really?" the brunette asked doubtfully. "Are you_ that _intimidating?" she teased.

Mason let out a laugh. He softly kissed her forehead and asked, "What do _you_ think?"

Andrew groaned inwardly. This was getting too cheesy for him. Cassidy, on the other hand, was thinking jealously and wistfully: _If only I was the one replacing that brunette..._

The brunette smiled. She took hold of Mason's hand and turned her head around to yell, "Dad, I'm going out with Mason!"

A man in the kitchen who was supposedly her father shouted back, "Don't yell in the shop, Alex! It's rude and inappropriate!"

_Alex._ So that was her name. Cassidy clenched her fists. In what way was this "rude and inappropriate" brunette better than her, as quoted from her father?

The brunette - Alex, rolled her eyes. She mumbled under her breath, "Like _he_ isn't doing it as well!" Out loud she yelled, "I'll take that as a 'yes'!" and pulled Mason towards the doors.

Her father grunted and shook his head with a sigh. "Kids these days..."

Alex and Mason, hand in hand, walked towards the doors -

"Crap! She's headed this way with Mason! Hide!" Cassidy whisper-shouted to Andrew before dodging quickly behind a nearby bush. Andrew immediately followed suit. They popped their heads out from behind the bush just enough to see Alex and Mason walk past them without a hint of suspect that two teenagers were spying on them.

"Phew! That was close," Cassidy let out a sigh of relief. She turned and came face to face with Andrew, their faces only inches away from each other. Her face heated up and she sprang away from him immediately. Andrew flushed and looked away.

An awkward silence hung in the air. Finally, Cassidy couldn't bear it anymore and blurted out, "Let's go follow them!" Andrew nodded immediately, still too embarrassed to say anything, and they stood up from their hiding spot.

Cassidy groaned. "Ugh," she grunted. "Squatting is _so_ not my thing. My legs are as stiff as a board."

Andrew offered shyly and softly, "I could carry you."

'What?" she asked, not sure if she had heard him right.

"Nothing," he mumbled, his face burning, and walked towards where Mason and Alex had headed to escape from their conversation.

Cassidy frowned. Had he really offered to carry her? She shrugged to herself a moment later and followed him.

**What will be the outcome of Cassidy and Andrew's spying? Continue reading the following chapters of The Power Of Love to find out! Please review, follow or share if you like my story! Actually, even if you don't, you can also comment about what you think of my story so I could perhaps improvise. Thank you! :-)**


	6. Chapter 5: Make out, make up

Cassidy and Andrew soon spotted the couple, hand in hand, strolling through the streets. They looked like they were chatting happily with each other.

Cassidy's possessive thoughts came tumbling into her mind again._ He is supposed to be MINE!_ she screeched silently. She tuned herself into their conversation. Yeah, she can do that. Werewolves can choose to or not to listen to something or someone. Otherwise, their minds would burst from listening to conversations all around them while on the streets.

"...do u want to go to, on our first ever anniversary?" Mason was asking.

"I dunno, maybe the movies? I'm craving for some popcorn right now," Alex answered jokingly with a shrug.

"Hmm... well, I'm craving for some fresh air and beautiful greenery. How about a stroll in the park? We've just been to the movies yesterday, when you were craving for some coke," Mason paused. "And the day before, when you were craving for some popcorn. Again. And two days before that, when you were again craving for some popcorn. And... well, yeah, you know, the list continues." Mason said a little awkwardly.

"Coke and popcorn. Two of my favorite foods!" she said, grinning. "But seriously? A stroll in the park? I hate exercising!" Alex groaned. "Oh well, for your sake, and since this is our anniversary, I'll go. But make sure we make bench stops every time we pass by one. And each one must last for at least ten minutes," Alex said with a grin.

Mason grinned back, and so they headed to the park, swinging their entwined hands back and forth.

"Where do you think they are headed?" Andrew asked Cassidy. He couldn't read-lip what they were saying since they were back-facing him.

"The park," Cassidy replied immediately which led to a curious look by Andrew. "See, the sign," she said hurriedly, pointing at the sign in front which signaled that the park was further ahead. Andrew nodded upon realization and she let out a quiet and fast sigh of relief.

At the park, the couple strolled and, every time they saw a bench, they rested there for a while before continuing their stroll again. It was quite a comical scene to look at. They were like: walk, walk, walk...bench stop. Walk, walk, walk... bench stop. Walk, walk, walk... bench stop. For Cassidy and Andrew, they were like: follow, follow, follow...hide behind a tree. Follow, follow, follow...hide behind a tree. Follow, follow, follow...hide behind a tree. You get the idea.

"That's their fifth bench stop already," commented Andrew from behind yet another tree. The park was conveniently handy of trees for them to hide behind. "Weird, huh?"

Cassidy nodded from behind her tree, though she knew why they were doing that._ Why is Mason complying to her ridiculous demands?_ They seemed to be enjoying themselves, though, Cassidy noticed.

Finally, at their tenth bench stop (Andrew counted), Alex said, "Okay, okay, maybe my suggestion wasn't that terrific after all." A thin sheen of sweat matted strands of her brown hair to her forehead like a web. "Let's continue walking after this with no more stops. It's tiring."

Mason, who wasn't the least tired at all, smiled. "Okay. Before we continue our stroll, I have something to give you." Alex cocked her head to the side - a curious gesture. Mason reached into his pocket and took a stunning silver bracelet. Alex caught her breath. "For you," he said, his tone suddenly shy. "It's... beautiful," Alex breathed. He slipped the bracelet around her wrist and clasped the ends together. She smiled lovingly at him. "Thank you," she said. "I love it." Suddenly, she reached out and hugged him, her arms hung around his neck.

Cassidy gritted her teeth. She had done that to him just a while ago. Andrew looked away, not able to bear watching their public show of affection.

Mason hugged her back, tight, and for a while it seemed that they were never letting go, but at last, Alex pulled away from him. "I have something for you, too." She looked around, and Cassidy whipped her head behind her tree as quickly as she could. She looked towards Andrew. He wasn't watching them, so his head was already behind the tree, thank goodness. She gestured at him not to move, and he obeyed her, confused but trusting her. After a few seconds, Cassidy finally popped her head out to look. Andrew followed suit.

Alex was waving a kind of baton in a twirl. Andrew wrinkled his forehead. _What the heck was she doing?_ Cassidy was shocked too. _Hmmph. So, Mason's girlfriend is a wizard,_ she thought, narrowing her eyes at Alex.

A silver man's bracelet appeared right in front of Mason, and Andrew's jaw practically dropped. He gasped, and it was only then did Cassidy remember that he was watching, and horror filled her, terrifying and shocking. _Shit,_ she thought in exasperation._ How the hell am I gonna explain this to him? _But Alex's voice drifted into her ear, and Cassidy could not resist peeping at them again.

"There!" Alex said with a satisfied smile. "For you." She helped Mason put on the bracelet. Cassidy studied his expression. She obviously had copied his gift, so why did he look so happy? When Alex was done putting on his bracelet for him, Mason lifted her chin up. _Oh no, oh no, this cannot be happening, _Cassidy thought with cold horror and lips went dry as Mason tilted his head and moved closer to Alex. And then, they kissed. Full on the mouth.

Cassidy's heart broke for the second time that day. With a cruel and horrifying snap. Her whole body shook as she looked away from them. Andrew glanced at her at that moment, and a tremendous amount of pity filled him. Voices then drifted into Cassidy's ear again, and she focused on them again. Andrew looked, too.

"You know, this would have been much more romantic if it was nighttime now," said Alex, her arms still wrapped around Mason's neck.

"You know I can't go out at night." Mason's tone turned serious. "Well, when the moon just rises. But it much safer to be seen outside during the day."

Confusion entered Andrew's mind like fog, clouding it even further._ A lot of things that does not make sense is happening today, _Andrew thought. He glanced at Cassidy. She was nodding slightly, as if she understood what Mason was saying. _Wait. She can hear them? Or maybe she can lip-read too..._ He turned his attention back to the couple again.

"I know," Alex sighed in disappointment. "I know."

"Are you upset?" Mason asked worriedly.

"It's just - sometimes I wish we could go out at night. You know, do the things couples do, like watch late-night horror movies, where I'll get scared, and - and you'll comfort me," Alex replied wistfully. She dropped her arms to her sides.

"You don't like this?" Mason asked, his voice tinged with hurt. "You don't like us doing - whatever we do?"

"No!" Alex exclaimed, horrified at his doubts. "I didn't mean that!"

"Yes," Mason replied, hurt evident in his voice. "Yes, you do. You wish your boyfriend wasn't a werewolf.' He looked away from Alex, frowning.

_This is getting interesting, _Cassidy thought smugly.

"Wha - "Alex started. Her tone then turned dead serious. "Listen, werewolf," she said, turning Mason's chin to face her.

_There it is again! Werewolf! _Andrew thought. _I definitely did not read-lip him wrongly! I never do! Twice? Not even the least possible._

"Yes, sometimes, I do wish you weren't a werewolf, but it's so that we can spend more time together," Alex said firmly. "But I never ever wished you weren't my boyfriend, because you are the best boyfriend I could ever have, and will ever have."

Mason's lips trembled. "Alex," he said in a tone so fond and loving that Cassidy flinched. He reached out to stroke her cheek. "I'm sorry I got upset at you. Will you forgive me?"

Alex broke into a watery smile. She hugged him. "Silly you," she said, voice cracking. "You never did anything needed to be forgiven, so why are you asking me to forgive you?" Cassidy made a disgusted face. _Eww, gross! _She paused. _Not that I would mind saying that to him._

Mason stroked her hair fondly. "I got upset at you for a silly reason. That certainly needs my beautiful girlfriend's forgiveness," he said, smiling through his brightly glistening eyes. Cassidy made a strangled noise in her throat. "Oh, you," Alex released him from the hug and swatted his arm lightly, chuckling. Mason loved the sound of her laughter; to him, it was the most beautiful and amazing sound in the world. He kissed her forehead and grinned at her, all the earlier unhappiness forgotten, no more than a distant memory.

Cassidy watched all this with jealousy seeping through slowly into her heart and getting stuck there like superglue. She took a deep breath. _Calm down, Case. Cool down. Mason will still be yours in the end. In one way or another, he will. _She released her breath, along with her clenched fists. She then turned on her heel and started walking away, her eyes narrowed into slits, the ends of her mouth curved downwards slightly.

**Make out + make up = insane jealousy. Please review, follow or share! :-) Oh, about werewolves being able to tune themselves in to conversations, I made that up. :-P**


	7. Chapter 6: Replacement

Andrew glanced at Cassidy to find her turning on her heel and walking away, jealousy flashing across her face.

"Cassidy?" Andrew called out quietly. "Where are you going?" He hurried up to her.

She said nothing, just quickened her footsteps. He quickened his as well, and wordlessly followed her the rest of the way. They arrived in front of Cassidy's apartment. She opened the door and stepped in. Andrew lingered at the doorstep, not sure if he should enter or not.

Cassidy appeared at the door, and gestured at him to enter, a hint of a smile on her lips as politeness. He gave her a polite nod and stepped in. He had visited her apartment countless of times before, yet this felt like the first time all over again, everyone acting nice and polite.

Cassidy sat down on her sofa which was almost the same shade of red as her hair. Her head drooped, and strands of red hair fell into her eyes. Andrew sat down beside, not too close, not too far, as always, and set his camera down. He then noticed that the record button was glowing.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he pressed the button to stop the recording, making Cassidy jump. "Have I been recording all this time?"

Cassidy's eyes widened, then narrowed slightly. "Can you let me see that for a moment?" she asked, her hands reached out for the camera. Andrew passed her the camera, eyebrow raised, and their hands were in contact for just a fraction of a second. Andrew felt a electrifying jolt of something indescribable, like a mixture of pleasantness and warmth, as always whenever they have skin contact, and he glanced at her to see if she had the same reaction. She however seemed to be completely focused on the camera. She pressed some buttons on it, and a video began to play, sound drifting out from the camera. He leaned in closer to her to see what she was doing.

He saw a hand and the scenery blurred and exclaimed, "That's when you were pulling me and running and I was stumbling-" He paused as realization hit him like a twenty-pound sledgehammer. "I must have accidentally pressed the record button when I stumbled with the camera! Ugh, I must have been recording for quite a long time..."

Cassidy nodded distractedly, her eyes still transfixed on the video. She pressed the fast forward button, and the screen blurred as the images bounced and skipped forward. She then stopped the fast-forwarding just as Alex was twirling her baton thingy. The image of it reflected onto her wide, fascinated green eyes.

"I can't believe it. Magic _can_ actually be captured on camera. Never thought it was possible..." she murmured so softly that Andrew had to strain to hear it.

Bewildered at her words, he exclaimed, "What?" She glanced at him, her eyes widened, looking slightly dazed as if just coming out of a trance.

"Huh? Nothing, nothing," she mumbled, shaking her head as if to clear the cloud in her mind.

Andrew gave her an unconvinced look. "Did you just say 'magic'? Magic exists? You know about it? What about werewolves? Do they exist too? And vampires and zombies and ghosts? All the mythical creatures and stuff?" Andrew fired her questions relentlessly like a gun.

Cassidy felt a bit offended by his words. She wanted to yell out, _"Are you calling me a mythical creature? How_ _rude!" _But she held back and bit her bottom lip. _Should I tell him the truth? But he's a mundane. I'll be breaking the law if I tell him. But, he's my best friend. I shouldn't keep secrets from him. But - _Cassidy shook her head. She was never going to come up with an answer by continuously debating with herself. But, should she tell him or not?

"Hello? Earth to Casey?" Andrew waved his hand in front of her face.

Cassidy blinked. "Yeah?"

"So? Does magic exist?"

"Uhh..."

"Are you a part of the magic world?"

"Uhh..."

Andrew sighed in frustration. "Are you gonna answer me or not?"

"Uhh..."

He sighed again. "If you say "uhh" again, I'm gonna get really mad," he threatened lightly.

"Uhh..."

"You-" Andrew yelled, his finger raised, annoyance and agitation written all over his face. He sighed yet again, and put down his finger.

"If you sigh again, I'm gonna get really mad," Cassidy said with a teasing smile, apparently finally recovering from her "uhh" syndrome.

Andrew looked at her, eyes wide and expectant. He said nothing, and waited.

Cassidy continued after a few moments of silence. "Come on, Andrew, you know there's no such thing as magic. Why do you think I know why that brunette could pop out a bracelet with a wave of her wa - err, magical stick thingy?" She slipped, but thankfully recovered in time. "I'm as curious as you are, so I wanted to watch it again to see if I had seen wrongly. So now that I've seen it again, I know that whatever happened had really happened, but I'm still clueless as to how it happened. Do you get me?" Her words came out in one breath, strung together. She had decided to not tell him the truth, at least, for now.

As convincing as it might have sounded, Andrew knew there was still a hinge of untruth in her words. He knew her well enough to know when she was lying. However, after contemplating, he decided not to press on it, for now, and go along with what she had said. Slowly, he nodded. "I see. Sorry for assuming. So, what do you think was that? What should we do?"

"I... have no idea." There was a pinch of hesitation in her reply, as if she was contemplating what to say, Andrew noted.

"Oh. So... what do you want to do now?" Andrew asked.

"Err... what do _you_ want to do now?" she shot back slowly.

_ Ahh, reflecting the question back when she doesn't know how to answer..._ Andrew noticed._ Suspicious behavior number... wait... number what was it again?_ _Let's see... Number one was... _He thought back through what had happened this day. _Ah, yes! Knowing where Mason and Alex were headed to... The sign she had pointed to had shown that the park was further ahead, yes, but it had also included the cinema. There was no way she could have known which place they were headed to, but she had said "the park" so firmly and immediately -_

"Hello? Earth to Andrew?" Cassidy waved her hand in front of his face.

Andrew blinked. "Yeah?"

"Hmm..." Cassidy said in a sly tone. "Is it me, or does this seem déjà vu?"

Andrew laughed. "You were the one who copied what I said," he retorted.

Cassidy grinned. "_You_ were the one who copied what _I_ said."

Andrew laughed and pointed a finger at her. "See? You're copying what I said!"

And just like that, their previous awkwardness vanished into thin air, replaced by laughter.

Just then, Cassidy's ringtone played from her pocket. "Excuse me," she told Andrew as she sobered up. She took her phone out and answered the call. Cassidy's posture soon stiffened, the color in her face draining away as she held the phone a little away from her ear, wincing. Andrew watched her worriedly, his twitching hands nervously drumming his lap.

"I-" She paused as if the other end spoke again, and finally set her phone down shakily. Then, she turned to Andrew and spilled out what she had heard on the phone, her face as pale as a ghost.

And just like that, their previous happiness vanished into thin air, replaced by dread and fear.

**So sorry for the long wait! I was cropped up with some problems lately, so it was harder for me to update my story fast.** **Sorry**!** Please review, follow or share! :-)**


	8. Bonus Extra Story (Chapter 6 5)

"I got upset at you for a silly reason. That certainly needs my beautiful girlfriend's forgiveness."

Alex felt her heart swell with warmth at his words, despite it's cheesiness. "Oh, you," she laughed, releasing him from the hug and swatting his hand lightly. Mason leaned his head in and she felt a warm peck on her forehead. She smiled at that gesture of confirmation that Mason's unhappiness was gone. He could be so sensitive sometimes. She leaned her head on Mason's shoulder and closed her eyes, inhaling his beautiful scent. She felt something lean against her head, and knew that it was Mason's head leaning on hers. They stayed like that for some time, listening to the chirps of birds, the rustling of tree leaves, the chatters of people talking. Alex enjoyed that calm and peaceful feeling.

The weight she felt against her head suddenly disappeared, and Alex opened her eyes. She turned and found Mason's smiling face gazing down at her.

"Well, shall we continue our stroll then?" he chirped like a happy lark.

Alex frowned. She had much rather preferred what they had been doing. Reluctantly, she said, "Alright."

Mason, clearly sensing the reluctance in her tone, asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'd much rather prefer continuing what we had been doing just now," she admitted, speaking from her thoughts.

"What we had been doing just now?" Mason echoed, eyebrows furrowed. "You mean... kissing?"

Alex's cheeks turned pink at Mason's assumption. "No, not _that _ 'just now'," she said with a laugh. "Do you want to kiss me _that_ much?" she joked.

Now it was Mason's turn to blush. "No," he denied in a tone that clearly told Alex another story. Alex gave him a lopsided sly grin, and he blushed deeper, his cheeks turning a shade of crimson.

"What I meant was," Alex explained, "to just lean against each other and close our eyes." She then added, "Which was much more recent than what you assumed I meant," which made Mason, if possible, blush an even deeper shade of crimson.

"Aww," Alex said with a teasing grin. "You look _so _cute when you're blushing." Mason's cheeks somehow looked even redder to Alex then. Like tomatoes. She giggled at that thought. Finally, he cleared his throat and said, "I'm okay with that." He looked at Alex with a gentle smile and said again, "I'm okay with leaning against each other and closing our eyes."

"Hey," Alex snapped with an annoyed but just-joking frown, "when you say it like that, it makes me sound all cheesy and mushy."

Mason held his hands up in surrender with an amused grin. "Sorry," he said unapologetically with a shrug, "but I can't say I mind you being 'all cheesy and mushy'," he quoted.

"Argh," Alex groaned as Mason dropped his raised hands. "Why must you be so sweet? I just can't get mad at you somehow," she teased.

"And I just can't understand why I got angry at you just now," Mason said as another apology. "I'm sorry - "

"Stop," Alex cut him off, covering her ears, "with the apologies already, okay? Let's forget all about what happened so long ago and focus on the present. I hate apologies." She paused, as if considering. "But if it was _Justin_ apologizing, I'm definitely okay with that," she said with a wide smile.

"But it just happened less than ten minutes ago - "

"Yeah, whatever, just _stop_," Alex interrupted again, stressing on the last word heavily and fixing him a stern glare. Mason sagged his shoulders in surrender. "To be exact," Alex continued, lifting her wrist in front of her face to read her watch, "it happened twenty-two minutes ago, which is _more_ than ten minutes ago."

Mason stared wordlessly at Alex. She lifted her eyebrow. Finally, he spoke. "Did... did you just do math?" he stuttered, wide-eyed.

"I can do basic math, Mason," Alex replied dryly. Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrow. Alex sighed exaggeratedly. "Look," she explained, "just because I have never gotten an A for my math doesn't mean..." She trailed off as Mason's raised eyebrow went up even higher. She gave another frustrated sigh. "Fine." She started again. "Just because I have never gotten a _C_ for my math," she paused and raised her eyebrow as if to say, "Happy?" and continued after Mason gave her a somewhat-satisfied nod, "doesn't mean I don't know _time_."

"Okay, okay, sorry for doubting you," Mason apologized as he held both his hands out in front of him as if to say, "Chill.". "But how did you know when it happened anyways?"

"Oh, you know when I turned your chin to face me just now?" Alex asked. Mason nodded slowly, unsure what that had to do with his question. "I saw the timing on my watch then, and somehow just remembered it."

"Oh," Mason answered, still looking somewhat doubtful.

"What, you don't trust my memory as well?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you don't seem like the type to remember stuff, that's all," Mason admitted.

"Hmm..." Alex said, tilting her head slightly. "Then what type do I seem like?"

"Well..." Mason thought for a moment. "You seem like, and _are,_ the pretty, lazy Alex I love," he answered finally with a smile. "And your breath smells like pickles," he added, smiling, remember his conversation with Professor Crumbs on their last encounter with Gorog. _Pretty, lazy, pickles..._

"Err... what?" Alex asked, scrunching her nose, confused with his last sentence.

"Oh, that's just another thing I love about you," Mason said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Alex grinned and nodded. "Alright, you pass." She lay on Mason's lap and snuggled up.

"Wow, so this is what I get for passing," Mason said in a joking manner. "What happens if I fail?"

Alex frowned slightly, as if thinking. "I'd get mad at you and probably not speak to you for a while," she replied eventually.

"Wow, _that_ serious?" Mason joked. "Thank goodness I passed!"

Alex grinned up at him, then readjusted her body so that her head was on her cupped hands, a sleeping position, and closed her eyes. "Let me stay like this for a while..." she murmured softly.

"Sure," Mason whispered softly, stroking her hair tenderly, coaxing her to sleep. Soon, a soft snore escaped from her lips. Mason smiled tenderly at her innocent sleeping face. She looked even cuter asleep. Soon, he himself drifted asleep half-way of repeatedly stroking Alex's hair, his head against the back of the bench, his hand on Alex's head.

**Pretty, lazy, pickles... Recall Season 4 Episode 24 - Wizards vs. Everything if you don't get it! :-) Sigh... I miss WOWP so much... Come on, Season 5!**

_**ANNOUNCEMENT:**_

_**THIS STORY WILL BE TEMPORARILY HALTED 'CAUSE I'M GOING TO BE REAL BUSY STARTING THIS YEAR 2014. REALLY SORRY TO ALL READERS, THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND LIKES. I WILL RESUME IT AS SOON AS I AM FREE AGAIN. PLEASE BEAR WITH MY SLOW UPDATES. :-)**_


End file.
